Promise me You'll Come Home
by musicismylife.iluvmusic721
Summary: Jack and Kim are the perfect couple. But Jack has to go... and won't be back for a while. How is Kim going to handle?
1. The Date

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin' It. Got it? Okay, now let's continue :)**

**Summary~ As 21 year olds, Jack and Kim are the perfect couple. One day, Jack has to leave Seaford for a long time, and Kim doesn't know what's going to happen to them... especially him...**

* * *

**Kim's POV **

Jackson Brewer is by far, the most amazing person I have ever met. His sparkling brown eyes, and his two moles, and his amazing smile. That's one of the things I love about him. But I don't just love him for his looks, I love him, in general. He is the most sensitive, loyal, honest, and trustworthy person I have ever met, and I'm so happy that he's _my _boyfriend. Yeah, mine! I love him so much, it hurts sometimes. I miss him when he's gone, and whenever I'm around him, I'm happier. He always puts a smile on my face. I, Kimberly Anne Crawford, am in love with Jack Brewer, and I hope he knows how much I love him.

"Kimmy!" Jack called me. I turned around and saw Jack. I smiled widely and ran toward him.

"Jackie!" I squealed. Even though I saw him yesterday, I still like running toward him like a little kid. He gave me a hug and twirled me around.

"We're going out today," he said when he put me down.

"Of course, I'd love to," I reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"No, I mean we're going out, the _whole day_," He explained again.

"What? Why?" I asked. "I mean, I want to! I really do!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll explain later, I just really want to have a whole day with you." He bopped me on the nose. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"So where are we going first? We have like," I glanced at my watch. It was 9:27 AM. "About 13 hours together, unless we plan to go past midnight."

"I do," he told me softly. I melted when I looked in his eyes. "I want to have as much time as I can with you."

I didn't know why Jack was suddenly so... _sad_ all of the sudden, but I didn't question it. I knew if I did, it might make him feel worse.

"I do too," I gazed at him, and he leaned in and kissed me tenderly. We broke free and went into my house.

"Get your stuff, we're going for a ride," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see," He told me with a twinkle in his eye. Oh boy...

"Jaaaccckkkkk tell me where we're going!" I whined.

"You'll see in a few minutes," he said, then gave me a peck on the cheek.

After about a 15 minute ride, we got out of the car and were at a nearby lake, just outside of Seaford. I could still see a few houses from where we were.

"This place is beautiful!" I exclaimed. "The grass is so green, the water's so clean, and the sky is so blue!"

"I knew you'd like it here," Jack said, "And we're going to have a belated breakfast and an early lunch here."

"So basically brunch?" I told him. He paused and I laughed at him.

"Or that," He added, then started laughing. He took out a picnic box and set up under a shady tree. "Come sit next to me." I smiled and sat down next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder and I snuggled against him.

"Want something to eat?" He asked me, and reached for the basket.

"I'm fine, all I need is to be next to you," I told him. He kissed the top of my head gently, and carried me up.

"Jack.. what are you doing?" I asked him suspiciously. He put me down right next to the lake. "JACK! I ALMOST FELL IN!"

"Almost," he noted, then pushed me in the lake. I screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL? JACKSON BREWER YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I spluttered, then I jumped out and dragged him in the water with me. He splashed the water in my face and I laughed. I splashed it back at him. We were playing like little kids. After a few minutes of splashing each other and laughing our heads off, we laid down on the grass, with our heads touching each other, and stared at the sky that never ends in silence for a little bit.

"It's so quiet," I said, breaking the silence. "And peaceful. It's nice."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It sure is. And it's even nicer with you." I sat back up and leaned against Jack.

"You love me right?" I asked him.

"What kind of question is that? I love you. I love you so much, Kim, it sometimes hurts. I never want to leave you, I love you with all my heart," He answered. I smiled and kissed him.

"C'mon, let's have some more fun," He got up and we went to his car again.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him. "And don't be all mysterious again and not tell me. I would like to know, Jackson."

He smiled his a million dollar smile. "Well, we're going to Falafel Phils now, is that okay with you?" I grinned and nodded.

"Of course, Phil's great," I told him, and we headed back to Seaford.

"Jack..." I asked. I couldn't help myself. "Are you okay? Because... I don't know.. you just seem a little... different today." I looked over into Jack's eyes, and I could tell something was bothering him, but he didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, it is something, but don't worry about it. Really, I'll tell you later, just not now. I can't. Just trust me on this one, Kim," He replied seriously. I nodded and I changed the subject.

"We're 21 now...Time just flies by," I noted. I looked over at Jack. "Doesn't it?"

He nodded. "It does.. and another year will fly by too. I promise it will, I love you Kim, don't forget that," Jack was really serious. He's been acting weird for the past few days actually. He's been around me more, not that I care. I love being around Jack. He's the most amazing person in the world.

"I won't, and you don't forget that I love you," I told him, and kissed his cheek. We reached Phil's in a few minutes and Jack held the door for me.

"Thank you, darling," I told him, letting a little of my accent out. He smiled, "Anything for you."

"Jack! Kim! You are here! In my restaurant! Welcome!" Phil greeted us. "What would you like now? The usual?"

We nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Okay! I will be right back with your food," Phil went inside the kitchen and shouted something in Khakmakistanian or whatever. I felt a vibration coming from my phone and checked it.

**Hey Kimsters! Wanna hang out today? -Grace xx **

It was a text from Grace. I quickly wrote back.

**Sorry, spending the whole day with Jack. He wanted to have a whole day with me. Does this count as his weird moment number 17? -Kim **Grace and I have been counting how many moments that Jack has been a little different.

**Oh it's fine. You and Jack have fun :) and uh.. I won't say anything. Don't ask. Whatever, Julie's calling me, see ya! -Grace xx **

"Who was that?" Jack asked curiously.

"It was just Grace texting me," I told him. "Nothing really."

"What did she tell you?" Jack asked, suddenly really worried. I was confused.

"Nothing... She was just asking me if I wanted to hang out today and I said no, I'm with you," I told him cautiously. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's fine," He said hurriedly. "Never mind." He took out his phone and started texting someone.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, suspicious.

"Nothing," He said quietly.

I said nothing after that. This was _definitely _one of his weird moments. What's going on with Jack these days? _  
_

"Hello! I am back now! Here is your meal, for Kim and for Jack. Enjoy it now!" Phil came back out and gave us our meals. We smiled and thanked him.

"Kimmy, you have a little something on your cheek," Jack told me. He took a napkin. "Here, let me help you." He helped me wipe it off. I giggled slightly.

"This is why you are so adorable!" I said.

"I know," Jack joked, I rolled my eyes playfully and kissed him.

"Ew, no PDA in a restaurant. WE'RE TRYING TO EAT HERE!" Someone sitting next to us shouted. We broke free and laughed quietly. People just don't get love, do they?

"Okay, we'll stop now," I said to Jack. He put on a puppy dog face.

"What? B-but Kimmyyyyyyyyyy!" He whined jokingly.

"I'll kiss you later, Jackie," I told him. He smiled and we finished the rest of our meal.

"Kim, remember that time a few years back when some weirdo director made us fight him on the top of the Hollywood sign?" He asked me. That memory came back to me.

"Oh yeah, the "Karate Games" is going to be a big hit!" I mimicked the director. We laughed our heads off.

"We also.. almost kissed... twice," He told me. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "We almost."

"So uh, where do you wanna go next?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

I shrugged. "Anywhere with you."

He smiled and we left Falafel Phil's, his arm around me. I leaned against him and felt much better. I always love being around him. He's my Jackie.

"You're mine, you know that right?" I asked him. It was a weird question, but I felt like saying it.

"Of course, and you're mine. Don't forget that," He kissed me lightly, and I felt the same jolt of excitement from when we had our first kiss.

_Flashback_

_We were at my house watching a movie. My head was rested on his shoulder, and he had told me how he felt about me. _

_"Kim," he had said. "I can't stand this anymore. I really, really like you. No, fuck that, I'm in love with you. Yeah, I'm in love with my best friend. Sorry if this ruins our friendship or something... but I can't take it. I needed to let you know."_

_I nodded and smiled. "Jack... don't be sorry. I love my best friend too. Yes, I love you. Ever since I met you when we were 13, Jack... you are the best thing that's ever happened to me."_

_Jack smiled at me and kissed me softly. It was the perfect kiss. It was the perfect first kiss. Sparks flew in my stomach and I tried to memorize everything about the kiss. When we broke free, my head was rested upon Jack's. _

_"I love you," I whispered to him. _

_"Not as much as I love you," He replied. I smiled and leaned against him. I slowly fell asleep, with Jack's arms around me. _

_Flashback Over _

"Kim," Jack said. I looked at him.

"Sorry, was just thinking..." I said, still in a slight daze.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked, curious.

"Our first kiss," I told him, smiling. "And the day we got together."

"Wow.. its really been a while," He noted. I nodded.

"Yeah.." I said softly. "What time is it now?"

"Uhm, it's about 1:15 PM," He answered. "What do you wanna do now?"

I grinned, "You may or may not hate me for this, but let's go shopping." He groaned but went along anyways.

"Awe, don't hate me for shopping," I teased him. "I know you can't stay mad at me for long."

I stuck my bottom lip out to taunt him and he gave in.

"Fine, we'll go shopping. But only because you're so undeniably beautiful," He told me, I smiled and took his hand. We walked into a store. Let the shopping begin, and the whining, too.

* * *

**Hai gaise! My first chapter of my first story. Hope you enjoyed it. I need some ideas for what I should do in the next chapter. I left a few cliffhangers, sorry, about why Jack is acting so weird. You'll find out soon enough :) Anyways, review please! Tell me what you think, because this is my first "story". All I've written so far are like One-shots and stuff. Anyways, sorry for my long rant in the end. I'm just really tired. Been doing SAT vocabulary. Funny story, I'm only in middle school -.- anyways, see you guys next time :)**


	2. How sweet is he?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' it.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Fine, we'll go shopping. But only because you're so undeniably beautiful," He told me, I smiled and took his hand. We walked into a store. Let the shopping begin, and the whining, too. _

"Kimmmmm can we stop shopping now? It's been two hours!" Jack whined again. I looked over at him, an he was making a puppy dog expression. I finally gave in.

"Fine, but only because you're you," I told him. He smiled, and kissed my cheek. I checked the time: 3:30. Wow, we've been shopping for such a long time. We finally reached the middle of the mall. The one place we always hung out, other than the dojo and Phil's. There was a huge crowd of people around. I looked at Jack and he shrugged. We walked over to see what was going on. There was a lot of loud music playing around, and everyone was dancing.

"What's going on?" I shout-asked Jack.

"What?!" He shouted back.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shouted again. He shrugged, "I HAVE NO IDEA!"

Suddenly, "I Want Crazy" by Hunter Hayes played. I shrieked. THIS WAS MY JAM!

"JACKK!" I screamed. "AWE YEAH THIS IS MAH JAM! DANCE WITH ME!" I pulled Jack over and started dancing. I don't want to brag, but... I'm an amazing dancer. I did the jerk and sprinkler. People stopped and stared at me. They must have been jealous of my amazing dancing.

"I DON'T WANT EASY I WANT CRAZY!" I sang.

"KIM!" Jack suddenly stopped me. "TONE IT DOWN!"

I stopped dancing and looked at hime blankly.

"Jack! Why did you stop me?" I asked him.

"Because of your dancing," He told me. "I'm sorry, but you are a _terrible_ dancer."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." I didn't believe him at all.

"We should get going," He said. I nodded and took his hand. We went into the dojo to visit Rudy.

"Rudy!" We both exclaimed. He came out and grinned.

"Jack! Kim!" He shouted back. We each gave him a hug.

"It's great to see you," I told him, honestly.

"It's great to see you guys, too. And I'm happy you guys are still together," He replied. We grinned.

"So how's Ms. Applebaum?" Jack asked him.

"Oh... you mean... MRS. GILLESPIE?" Rudy danced around happily. "We're getting married tomorrow! Be sure to come!"

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you! And we'll definitely be there."

"Yeah, it's great, Rudy," Jack said quietly. I looked at him strangely. "We'll be there! We promise." He added.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I asked him concerned.

"Nothing," He said quickly. "Hey Rudy, can I talk to you for a sec?" They went in a corner and I heard some mumbling and whispering. I don't get what's going on with Jack. When they came back, Rudy plastered on a fake smile.

"Hey Kim!" He said again. "So, what's been going on?" I could tell they were trying to hide something. I hate it when Jack hides stuff from me... but he told me to trust him, so I won't ask.

"Rudy, what do you want for your wedding gift?" I asked him. Wrong choice.

"Ohhh, wellll..." Rudy smiled. Then went on ranting about what gifts he wanted. It was on the... whatever number when we decided to stop him.

"Okay, it'll be a surprise," Jack told him. "We're going to go buy it now! See ya, Rudy." We rushed out of the dojo before Rudy could add more to his list.

"What are we going to buy him?" I asked Jack.

He shrugged, "Anything we know Rudy would like, which would be karate related."

"And big," I added. "Rudy loves big."

"I know what to get him now," Jack said happily. He took my hand and led me somewhere. We went to this thrift shop which sold everything. He walked over to the manager and asked him something in a low voice. The manager led us to the back and showed us a giant Bobby Wasabi statue. The only one that Rudy doesn't have. He collects these statues.

"Oh my god... Rudy is going to flip!" I said excitedly. "We'll take it!"

"Alright, that'll be $50," He told us. Jack and I split the cost and lugged the thing to Jack's car.

"Now that we have Rudy's wedding gift, what are we gonna get Ms. Applebaum?" I asked him.

"I was wondering the same thing," He replied. "I figured you would know, since you're a girl... and so is she."

I nodded understandingly and thought for a while. I snapped my fingers. I knew exactly what to get her.

"I remember a few years ago that she said she's always wanted a cute little doggie sweater for her chihuahua," I told him. Jack smiled and we rushed to the pet store. We looked around until we found a bunch of cute little doggie sweaters.

"What's her favorite color again?" Jack asked me.

"I think it's orange... or green, let's just get both," I answered, unsure. We bought two chihuahua sweaters, green and orange. I gave Jack a hug and he hugged me back.

"Okay, we are officially DONE with shopping!" He exclaimed. I pouted but agreed anyways. I looked at my watch. 5:53 PM.

"Wow, it's almost 6," I noted. He nodded and pulled me toward him. We walked next to each other, his arm around my shoulder. I felt safe next to him. I always do.

"It's a little early, but do you wanna go to dinner now?" He asked me. I nodded, "Sure."

"Let's go back to our place, and I'll whip you up a special dinner," He told me. We shared an apartment, not far from the Seaford mall. I love living with Jack, and I love him. Once we got back to our apartment, I decided to take a quick shower. Being out all day has really taken a lot out of me, but I don't mind doing it for Jack. After a few minutes, I changed into a navy blue tank top with a green jacket-sweater over it, and a pair of white shorts. I then put on my lime green flats and came out to see Jack. I decided to sneak up on him. When I walked into the kitchen, I found Jack... shirtless. He was showing his six-pack. Oh my god, he's so sexy, I can't even. He then turned around and smirked at me.

"Like what you see, Kim?" He teased me. I snapped back into reality and blushed.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed," He kissed me softly. The sweet kiss then turned into a make-out session for 10 minutes. Then, my phone vibrated. I groaned and broke free from Jack. I checked my phone, and it was a text from Grace. I sighed. Grace is my best friend, and I love her, but I really hate her now.

"It's okay, Kim, I'm going to start on dinner," He said. I kissed his cheek and went out on to the balcony. We had an amazing view. We lived on the 12th floor, and outside our balcony, at night, we can see a million lights shining from buildings. It's beautiful. A crisp breeze blew and I felt relaxed. I smiled and went back inside. A delicious smell filled the air. I couldn't wait to see what Jack had made.

"Knock knock," I walked into the kitchen. I gasped. He had transformed the entire room. There was a checked cloth over the table, and shining lights all around the room, and he was playing faint romantic music in the background. Jack was standing next to the table, looking hopeful.

"Hey," He said softly. "So... do you like it?"

I nodded and hugged him tightly. "I love it so much!" I kissed him softly. "But you didn't have to do this for me."

"You deserve the best, Kimmy," He replied, smiling at me. "Anyways, have a seat, milady (**I don't own this catchphrase**)"

I took a seat in front of him. He then put a plate in front of me. He had made his special spaghetti. He makes the best food!

"You're the sweetest," I told him. He kissed my cheek and we started talking about... whatever we can. We were laughing until we were wiping tears off each other's faces, being serious, and talking about many, many memories that we've had.

"Your hair was HILARIOUS!" Jack said in between laughs. "Sorry, but still... it was like.. POOF!" He was talking about the time when Jerry bought the go-kart and I had ginormous frizzy hair.

"Thanks for that Jack," I told him dryly, but was laughing with him anyways. It seemed like such a long time.

"How long ago was that?" He asked me, sighing. "It seems like it's been a while." Jack always seemed to read my mind.

"A couple years I guess..." I faded off. "Anyways, Jackie, thanks for the amazing dinner. What time is it?"

I looked at my phone and laughed. We've been 'eating' dinner for about 3 hours. It was 9:03.

"Jack... it's 9," I told him gently. He was drinking water, and once I told him that, he almost did a spit take on me. Thankfully, he didn't. He just coughed a lot, and I got worried. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," He coughed. He took another sip. "I'm fine." He repeated. We went into the living room and decided to watch a movie.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked me. I smiled and said, "Pitch Perfect."

"Fine, for you," He answered. We sat on the couch, his arm around me, and my head on his shoulder. We always sit in this position when we watch movies. His head was leaning a little on my head. We started 'Pitch Perfect' but turned the volume low and started talking to each other.

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if we broke up," I said. "I really don't want want that to happen, Jack."

I looked up into his eyes. "It won't happen, right?"

Jack looked at me, his eyes meeting mine. "I will never let that happen, Kim. I can't imagine it happening because it won't. You are the one for me, and I won't let anything happen to you." Tears started forming in my eyes. He always knew what to say to me. I kissed him and threaded my hands in his hair. His hair was so luscious and soft, and he put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me harder. We were in need of air and broke free.

"I love you," I whispered, then leaned against him once more. I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped a blanket around me. My eyelids slowly fluttered up and down. I yawned and I felt Jack gently kiss my forehead. I slowly fell asleep with Jack by my side.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter's a little short, I just felt like I needed to post this for you guys. I'm really sorry that it took me so long. :( you guys have every right to be mad at me, but please don't be. Anyways, I hope you guys like it, and I'll try to update my other two stories as well! Thanks for reading, and enjoy :) By the way, WHO CAN'T WAIT FOR TWO DATES AND A FUNERAL? JACK AND KIM FINALLY GET TOGETHER :DD I'M SO EXCITED! Anyways, see you guys later! :)**


	3. The Confession

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK AND I'M TOTALLY UPDATING NOW! :D I'm back EARLIER! YAY!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' it. :( I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"I love you," I whispered, then leaned against him once more. I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped a blanket around me. My eyelids slowly fluttered up and down. I yawned and I felt Jack gently kiss my forehead. I slowly fell asleep with Jack by my_ _side. _

I opened my eyes groggily and saw myself on the couch. _What am I doing here... _ I then noticed I was leaning against Jack. _Oh right, we were watching a movie last night together. _I smiled to myself and checked the time. 9:24 AM. I decided to wake Jack up.

"Jackie, wake up," I shake him softly. He shuffles around slightly. I say it again louder. He opens his eyes slowly.

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice low. Oh, how his morning voice sounds so sexy.

"It's almost 9:30, and we still have to get ready for Rudy's wedding day," I told him. He nodded and got up. We both walked into the kitchen and made breakfast. I remember the first time we made breakfast in the kitchen, we created a giant mess on the floor from our mini food fight. I chuckled to myself. Good times...

"You always make the best food, Jackie," I complimented him as we sat down to eat. The smell of eggs and bacon was heavenly. We ate in silence for a few moments before he broke it.

"What time is the wedding?" He asked, his mouth full of food. I giggled. It sounded more like 'Wh't h'ine i' t'e w'd'ng?', though I knew Jack well enough to guess what he was saying.

"It's around 11. We still have to shower, dress up, and wrap the giant gift we got Rudy. All in less than 2 hours. Think we can pull it off?" I asked him, smiling. We both knew the answer to that. He looked up at me and grinned. We quickly finished breakfast.

"Hey, you can go take a shower. I'll get started on Rudy's huge present," Jack told me. I smiled and pecked his cheek before I went into the bathroom. I sighed as I closed the door. Jack really knows how to make me feel good. He treats me like a princess. He's the sweetest person in the world. I took a short shower and came out. I changed into a tank top and put a robe on. I still had to figure out what I should wear to the wedding. I came out and saw that Jack had already finished wrapping the gift.

"How did you finish wrapping it so quickly?" I asked him in awe. He shrugged, "Dunno, I just wanted to get it over with, considering it was so large."

"Nice job," I told him, and he wrapped his arms around me. "And as much as I want to do this, go get ready. We have to leave soon." I pushed him away. He pouted but didn't say anything.

I went back into our room and looked through a bunch of my dresses. Which dress should I wear to Rudy's wedding? I thought for a while, and tried on each of the dresses. I narrowed it down to either my long sapphire blue dress or my dark purple dress.

"BOO!" somebody shouted behind me. I screamed and jumped on to the bed and saw Jack laughing. I glared at him.

"JACK!" I yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" I glared at him and crossed my arms. He looked at me lovingly and kissed me softly.

"Does that make up for it?" He asked me. I smiled.

"Fine, but you have to help me choose which dress I should wear. It's between these two," I instructed him. He looked at the two and then looked at me, and then told me to wear the purple one.

"That means you get to wear a purple tie," I said to him, smiling. He laughed and went to get his tux. I got out my dark purple heels and put them on. I then went to do my hair. I straightened it and put a purple butterfly pendant in it. Jack came back out in his tux, looking as charming as ever.

"I think you look dashing," I told him, in a fake british accent. He smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, and I think you look quite lovely," He said back at me, in a terrible accent. Then again, who am I to judge? We both have horrible fake accents. I laughed at his goofiness and kissed him. I put my arms on his shoulders and he put his around my waist. We broke free and decided to leave for the wedding. When we got into his car, I turned on the radio. It started playing 'Can't Hold Us' **(I don't own this song either) **by Macklemore **(I don't own him. lol that sounds weird)**. I grinned and looked at Jack. He laughed at the way I looked. I _love_ Macklemore, and this was my all time favorite song by him. I knew the rap by heart, and so does Jack.

"Can we go back? This is the moment," I started singing, and Jack joined along. "Tonight is the night, let's fight 'til it's over, so we put our hands up, like the ceiling can't hold us. Like the ceiling can't hold us!" We sang the whole way and then got to the wedding. I checked the time. 10:53. We were actually early!

"Jack! Kim!" Rudy called to us. We saw him in his tuxedo, looking as happy as ever. We went over to him and gave him huge hugs.

"I'm so happy for you Rudy," I told him honestly. "Congratulations!" He smiled widely.

"Oh, and this is for you," Jack added, handing him the huge statue. Rudy's eyes widened.

"Did you get.." He trailed off. We both looked at each other and nodded. Rudy squealed like a little kid.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" He shouted, then hugged us again. "Thank you so much!"

"And this is for your future wife," I gave him the small box. "We hope she likes the little sw-"

"Surprises we got for her!" Jack cut me off. I realized that I almost said what she got. I mouthed 'sorry' to Jack and he shrugged.

"Let's go inside," Rudy said. We followed him in. There were white tablecloths on each table, and a different flower in the middle of each table. There were flower petals along the aisle that Ms. Applebaum to walk down. The place was beautiful. There were lots of people here already, but a few tables were empty. We then spotted Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and the others. I pointed to that table and Jack smiled. We walked over to them and they saw us. Their faces lit up. I always love seeing our best friends.

I first saw Grace, looking amazing, as usual. She was wearing a black strapless dress and matching shoes. Her hair was in loose curls. Then there was Mika, looking great in her rose colored halter dress and pink sandals, and her hair was in a waterfall braid. Julie looked sophisticated and adorable at the same time. She was wearing a navy blue collared dress and a brown belt, dark blue flats, and her hair was in a ponytail. I missed them all so much! I haven't seen them in months.

"Gracie!" I squealed and gave her a hug, which returned with her high pitched laugh. "You look amazing!"

"Kimmy!" She said back at me. "No, you look amazing!" We started laughing and talking about everything we could. I gave Mika and Julie giant hugs and us girls went back into being... well, girls!

"Mika! You look awesome!" I said, laughing.

"Kim, you are the one who is looking awesome here!" She said, smiling. I shook my head and we kept laughing. I sure missed all of them.

"Julie! How the hell do you pull of looking so damn good and being so damn smart?" I asked her, jokingly.

"It takes skill, I guess," She replied, laughing. "No, I'm just kidding. Same goes for you though! You're so smart, and you're definitely pretty."

We then went back to giggling and laughing like we used to. I then turned to the guys and gave each of them big hugs.

"Hey Eddie!" I said. "How are you and Grace doing?"

"We're doing great. I'm really happy with the way things are going, too," He answered, smiling. I gave him another hug.

"It's really great to see you, again," I told him honestly. I turned to Milton. I was closest to him after Jack and Grace.

"Milton! How's your lab doing?" I asked him.

"It's going great, and Julie is helping a lot," He replied, beaming. "Don't tell her this, but I'm planning to propose to her really soon!"

"Oh my god! That's awesome! I know you guys will definitely be happy together," I said, smiling. Those two were so cute!

"Jerry! My swagmaster!" I shouted at him. "You still dancing?"

"Hey! Swag, bro!" He returned. I laughed. "As for dancing, hell yeah! Mika loves it when I dance as well."

"You guys are so cute," I told him. I then went back over to Jack and kissed him. He put his arm around me and we started talking to everyone, like the good ol' days.

"Yo Kim, did Jack say anything about him-" Jerry began but Milton slapped his hand over his mouth.

"About what?" I asked, suspicious. Jerry's eyes widened as Jack glared at him. They all knew something that I didn't.

"Jack.. what's going on?" I asked him. He hesitated before saying, "Well.. you see.. um. It's just that.. Well.."

"Spit it out, Jack," I said, getting frustrated. He looked over at everyone else who gave him sympathetic looks. I had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

"Um.. it's the thing that I didn't tell you over the week. I told you to trust me, and that I'd tell you later," He answered. I nodded and told him to go on.

"Kim, I never wanted to hurt you, and.. I'm not sure if I should tell you it now, considering it's Rudy's big day and stuff..." He trailed off.

"Why.. Why would you hurt me? H-How would you hurt me?" I asked him nervously.

"Ki.. Kim..." He looked down at his feet. He stayed silent.

"What's all of this about?" I asked the others.

"Do we tell her?" Milton asked Jack, who then nodded slowly.

"Don't freak out when we tell you this, okay?" Grace said. I nodded and she took a deep breath.

"Jack's leaving to join the army."

* * *

**OOOOHHH Cliffy! And this chapter answered the question you all have been asking. What is Jack hiding? What's going on? Thank you guys for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm really sorry for going on the hiatus, but I'm back, and I'm ready to give you guys more fanfics! Review and I'll post faster. Luv u all! :)**


	4. Lots of Tears

**I'm back with Chapter 4! :) Thanks everyone for all of your amazing reviews. I'm really glad you all like it so far. Anyways, get ready for some more answers.**

**Disclaimer- OMG guess what? I don't own Kickin' It! **

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Jack's leaving to join the army." _

* * *

"WHAT?!" I shouted, then looked at Jack. He looked down at his feet, not meeting my eye. "Jack, is that true?"

He nodded slightly. I felt tears swell up in my eyes, I blinked a few away, but realized that more were coming up. I stepped backwards, then ran out the door.

"Wait, Kim!" I heard him call out my name. I ignored it. I heard everyone else also call my name. I couldn't believe it. He's leaving... He can't leave! He's my Jack. The person I'm most comfortable with, the person who actually cares about me, the person who loves me for me. What am I going to do without him? I ran outside and leaned against the wall, sobbing in my hands. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Go away," I said muffled, but it sounded like, ''Mo'fay". I kept crying in my hands.

"Kimmy, he never meant to hurt you," A voice said. It was Grace. I looked up, and bit my lip to keep crying. She gave me a hug, and I let more tears come out.

"I know," I said softly. "But I can't believe he's actually leaving."

"We couldn't believe it either," She told me. "But it's gonna be okay. He'll be back."

I nodded. He had to come back. He will not leave me. If he doesn't make it... No, I refused to let myself think about that. I saw Jack come out and look for me. He saw me and ran up to me.

"Hey Grace, can I talk to her?" He asked. She nodded and handed me to him.

"Kim, I..." He started, and I cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, choking back more tears. He looked down, then started telling me everything.

"My grandfather was in the army, and so was my dad. I have to do this. I don't want to leave you, you know I don't , but this is what I have to do. My father didn't make it back, and it was the worst news I've ever heard, but I had to learn to deal with it. Kim, I won't leave you waiting. I love you. And if I don't make it, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and more," He admitted. I started tearing up when he told me all of that. He took me in for a huge hug and I leaned against his chest, sobbing more.

"We should probably go back inside," I said, pulling away from him. He took my hand and intertwined his fingers in mine, and didn't let go until the end of the wedding.

* * *

After the wedding, we went back to our car and drove home in silence. I was still hurting. A lot. I didn't want him to leave.

"When do you leave?" I asked him hesitantly. He paused for a second.

"Tomorrow," He admitted. "I leave at noon."

I bit my lip to refrain from crying more.

"I love you, Jack," I said, my voice quivering. He looked at me with his big brown eyes, and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist. We were at the door of our apartment, we heard sounds next to us, but we ignored it. After a few minutes, we broke free, and he stroked my cheek. I then smiled weakly, telling him that I'll be strong. We walked into our apartment and I checked the time. It was 5:19 PM.

"Wanna go out for dinner tonight?" I asked him. "For your... last meal here." I hesitated when I said the last part. He looked at me and kissed my cheek. We both changed into more comfortable clothes before we left.

I changed into a white tank top and dark blue jeans. I put on my tan boots and yanked my hair into a ponytail. I realized it would be cold outside so I grabbed Jack's grey hoodie and put it on. I came into the kitchen and he smiled at me.

"Looking amazing as usual," He said. "Especially in my hoodie."

I laughed for the first time in what felt like years, but I felt like my heart was aching. In a few minutes, we were at our favorite Italian Restaurant. We sat at a table for two and decided to order. After the waiter left, I looked into his eyes and melted. I was going to miss seeing him everyday. He took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled sadly, and a tear may have left my eye.

"Please don't cry, Kimmy," He said. "When you cry, it makes me feel worse."

"Don't, Jack," I replied. "It's not your fault. I'm just.. really gonna miss you." I leaned up and kissed him gently.

After a few more minutes, my spaghetti and his rigatoni arrived. We ate the rest of our meal in an awkward silence. We would usually be laughing at random things or making jokes, but tonight was more serious.

"I really don't want tonight to be all awkward," I admitted. He nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, it is my last night," He agreed quietly. "Let's just forget about the whole army thing." I nodded.

We then started talking about random memories, like we used to. We started laughing and chatting (with occasional kissing). When the check came, Jack and I both reached for it at the same time. I pulled his hand off of the check and took it.

"Sweetie, you don't have to pay, I got it," I told him, but he took the check from me.

"It's fine, Kimmy, I can pay," He said.

"No, I want to pay," I argued.

"Too late, I'm paying," He smirked, then took the check. I squinted my eyes at him, then jumped on to him, wrestling the check out of his hands.

"GIMME THE CHECK, JACK!" I said, but he kept holding my waist with one hand, and the other had the check.

"Kimmy, please stop," He said gently. I reluctantly stopped squirming.

"Fine," I grumbled. "But I don't want you to pay for me."

"I'm doing it because I want to, and cuz I love you," He said, which caused me to have a ridiculous smile on my face. I leaned and kissed his cheek softly.

After we left the restaurant, we went into his car and drove home.

"Jack," I started. "W-what... What's gonna happen between us when you're gone?"

He was silent, so I went on.

"I-I can't spend my time missing you, I'm gonna drive myself crazy," I added. He looked at me.

"Are you saying we should.." He trailed off.

"What? No! Of course not! But... I mean, when you're gone.. I don't know how I'm gonna manage," I admitted.

"You'll be fine," He told me. "And so will I. Don't worry about it."

"The only thing is.. I won't have any contact with you either, and that's gonna make me go insane," I said. He reached for my hand and squeezed it.

"I love you," He told me softly. A tear trickled down my cheek.

"I love you," I said to him. After a few moments, we were back home. He unlocked the door and let me in.

I was tired that day, so I told him I'm gonna take a quick shower then go to bed.

"Alright, Kimmy," He agreed. "Good night." He kissed the top of my head, then went into the living room. I yawned then went into the shower. I leaned against the door and looked into the mirror. I had an idea. I slowly went outside and tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Hey darlin', um, can I ask you something?" I asked sweetly, letting my accent kick in.

"Sure, what is it?" He answered. I smiled at him and made a puppy dog face.

"Can I sleep in one of your shirts? I need something to remember you by for the next year," I said. He hesitated for a sec, then took off his red plaid button up.

"Of course," He gave me his shirt.

"Thanks Jackie," I kissed him shortly, but sweetly, then went into the bathroom. After a quick shower, I changed into my white tank top, white flannel shorts, then buttoned up Jack's shirt. It was really big for me, but whatever. I came back out and looked around. Where was Jack?

"EEEP!" I suddenly shrieked. Jack had just put his arm around my waist from behind me and carried me up. "JACK!''

"What? You were there and you didn't see me. Of course I had to scare you," He defended with a goofy smile. I rolled my eyes and smacked him playfully.

"Thanks for that," I said sarcastically, then kissed him. I went on to the bed and got comfortable. I looked at the time: 10:48 PM. My eyes slowly drifted to sleep, and I felt Jack kiss my head and say, "Good night Kim. I love you."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**That's Chapter 4 for you guys :) Did you like it? Review please! If you want me to update faster, please review more ;) Anyways, I had an idea. I want you guys to guess what the next chapter will be about (You will have a hint), and the first person to get it, gets a shout out in the next chapter :) Hint- The title of this story will be used in the next chapter (I don't want to give a too obvious hint lol). Thanks for reading, and sorry about my little rant in the bottom. Bye guys :)**


	5. The Goodbye

**Hey guys! I'm back and thank you all for your reviews! :) Now here's chapter 5!**_  
_

**Disclaimer- I. Do. Not. Own. Kickin'. It. End. Of. Discussion.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_I fell asleep with a smile on my face._

* * *

At the airport with Jack and everyone else. I didn't let go of Jack. Not in the car, not when we got in the airport, and not when we were saying goodbye. He gave everyone and me giant hugs.

"I swear, I'm going to miss you all like crazy," He said honestly, trying not to tear up. "I love everyone. Have each other's backs, alright?"

He whispered something in Grace's ear and she nodded. He then came up to me and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Kim..." He said softly. He opened his mouth to say more, but I stopped him.

"I only have one thing to say," I replied, my voice quivering. "Pr-promise me you'll come home."

He looked at me, didn't say anything, and kissed me passionately. The last time I'd be able to kiss him for a year. After we broke free, he let go of me and waved goodbye.

"Bye guys," He waved sadly. I closed my eyes and let tears come down. Everyone came up to me and tried to comfort me, but nothing really worked. I then received a text from Jack.

**I promise. **

That caused me to cry harder. I can't believe he's really leaving. I want to wake up and have this all be a dream, but no. I'm hurting too much for this to just be a dream. I wept in my hands while Grace held me for a hug.

"Kim, it'll be alright," Grace said soothingly, like a mother. "You still have us."

"I know," I whispered. "I just miss him already."

Grace nodded, and didn't say anything else. We all walked out of the airport silently. We weren't in the mood for anything. Milton and Jerry were all trying to cheer me up.

"Kim, are you doing okay?" Milton asked me. I bit my lip and nodded. I knew they all knew I was lying, but I didn't care. Of course I'm not okay. My boyfriend just left to be in the _army _for a fucking year!

"Kim.. are you sure you're okay?" Jerry asked me. I looked at him, confused.

"I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth. "Why do you ask?"

"Cuz you're shaking like a chihuahua," He pointed out. I realized that I needed to stop thinking about him in order to feel better. I took a deep breath, and tried to forget about Jack. It's harder than it looks...

* * *

Milton offered to take everyone to dinner. I agreed, only to help me stop going crazy inside. I remembered what I told Jack. I can't let myself keep missing him, I'm gonna go insane. I'm _already _going insane.

"Feeling better?" Grace mouthed to me across the table. I gave a weak smile and nodded. She smiled back at me and made a heart with her hands. I made one back at her.

"So what do you guys want to order?" Mika asked with a cheery smile. She was trying to get us all to feel better. I knew that everyone else would eventually feel better, but I wasn't so sure about me. I tried to be as happy as I could and smiled back at everyone else.

In a few minutes, we were all eating our food and chatting away, trying not to think about Jack. Well, I was trying hard not to, but I was hurting in my heart. I ate about two bites of my salmon and poked my salad. I wasn't in the mood to eat. I realized that everyone was staring at me. I tried not to look like I was upset, but they knew I was anyways, so no point in that.

"Kim..." Grace trailed off, I shrugged and put my fork down.

"I'm not really hungry," I said. Eddie didn't hear anything, and he finally looked up, seeing that my food was practically untouched.

"Kim, are you gonna finish that?" He asked me. I handed him the plate and he smiled, earning a bunch of glares from everyone else. I shook my head and went on my phone, looking at old pictures of Jack and me.

_Jack carrying me like a prince carries a princess along the beach. Me kissing Jack on the cheek. Prom. Homecoming. Triple date with Jerry, Mika, Grace, and Eddie. Ferris wheel date. Carnival date with me carrying a huge panda that Jack won me. Jack and I sharing smoothie..._

I sighed as I tried not to cry while looking through each of these photos. A tear slipped out of my eye. I received a text from Jack.

**Hey Kim. This is gonna be the last text before they take away my phone for a year. I'm not gonna be able to contact anyone anymore, so I asked for one last text message. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you I love you, and I'll be home soon. I love you with all my heart, so much that it hurts. Be strong, cuz I'll be home really soon xx. -Your Jackie **

That's when I may have lost it. I got up and ran into the bathroom, crying to myself. I heard footsteps, then realized it was Grace, Julie, and Mika.

"Sweetie, it'll be alright," Grace said, softly. I shook my head.

"I know," I managed out. "It's just..."

I just handed them my phone and they read the last text that Jack sent me. I saw them give each other looks, then come back to me.

"It hurts now, we all know," Julie comforted me. "But listen to Jack. He'll be home really soon."

I nodded and gave them each a weak smile. We all came in for a group hug.

"I'm sorry for worrying y'all like that," I said. "It's just.."

"We know," Mika answered. "We do not blame you. You are hurting, and you need friends to help you through it."

They were all right. I need to stop crying and start smiling, because Jack will come home. I know he will. Right now, I can hang out with my other friends.

* * *

Grace offered to drive me, Mika, and Julie home. We all sat in silence, until Grace broke it.

"Hey Kim, are you gonna be okay tonight?" She asked me. I froze, because I just realized that I'd be alone tonight. Without Jack. I sighed.

"I don't know," I admitted. "Do you think you guys can stay over tonight?"

"Of course," Grace said.

"Definitely," Mika added.

"Yeah, I just need to call Milton later and tell him," Julie said. I nodded and smiled. At least I still had friends like them. They were seriously the greatest friends I've ever had, and I'm glad they're here to help me through this year.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 5! Stay tuned for Chapter 6. Anyways, I owe certain people shout outs.**

**So shout-out to TheSwasomeOne for being the first one to guess what this ****chapter would kinda be about.**

**And another shout-out to KickFan224 for your awesome idea :) I might use some of it... I'll see ;)**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys**

**I've been getting a bunch of reviews about how I'm not updating.**

**I know I'm not :(**

**But the thing is, school has started for us, and it's gonna be really hard for me to update.**

**I'm not allowed online during the week, and I'm only allowed during the morning for like 30 minutes at most.**

**I'll try to update more during the weekend as MUCH as I can! **

**Love you all, and hope you guys understand xx :)**


	7. Girl's Night to Remember

**I'M SO SO SO OS OS OSO SOSOSSOSOSOSO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Yeah, I just need to call Milton later and tell him," Julie said. I nodded and smiled. At least I still had friends like them. They were seriously the greatest friends I've ever had, and I'm glad they're here to help me through this year. _

* * *

The girls said they needed to get a few things from home and they'll be at my place in about half an hour. Grace dropped me off home, and I walked into the lonely apartment, knowing I was alone. It was so empty, I mean, I've never been totally alone before, and certainly not for a whole year. I sighed. _This is going to be a looonnngggg year... _

After about 20 minutes, the doorbell rang. Hm, they were early. I hurried over to the door and was greeted by the girls, of course, but they were all holding many things in their hands.

"Hey Kim!" Grace exclaimed, smiling at me. "How ya been so far?"

"Alright, I guess," I said. "Why are y'all holding all of that...?"

"Just a few things to make you feel better," Julie said, winking at me. "Can we come in?"

"Of course," I answered, then led them in and we sat on the couch. "So what do y'all wanna do?"

"Lemme see your nails," Grace instructed. I showed them to her and she crinkled her face.

"No no no, those aren't nails," She said. I raised an eyebrow. "Manicure time!"

She then took out a bunch of nail polish, and asked me which one I wanted.

"Wait, no," She stopped me. "Pick three colors... And I'll do Julie and Mika after I finish Kim, alright?"

They both nodded and started talking, and Grace turned back over to me.

"What? Why three?" I asked. She just smiled and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, ummm blue, white, and pink.

"Perfect," She remarked, then started on my nails. We then started talking about everything we could, about high school, how college went, and how fast time flies.

"Finished!" Grace squealed, 10 minutes later. I looked over at both of my nails and smiled. They were blue, and plaid white and pink lines. They were adorable!

"Thanks Gracie!" I gave her a hug and she turned to Julie.

"Hey guys, y'all wanna make cookies?" I suggested.

"I would love to," Mika smiled, I looked over at Grace and Julie... who were busy with nails. I shrugged and Mika and I went into the kitchen. After a few minutes, we put the cookies in the oven and went back into the living room. Grace had finished Julie's and her own nails. Julie's were pale green with white polka dots on them, and Grace's were white with black stripes on them. She went to do Mika's nails.

"So, what do y'all wanna do?" I asked them. "Wanna watch a movie?"

They all nodded in agreement. I took out a bunch of movies and held them up for them to see.

"We've got 'Pitch Perfect', 'Despicable Me 2', 'The Notebook', 'Hunger Games', All of the Twilight movies... Don't ask, umm," I looked back in the box then looked back to see that they were all holding up 'Pitch Perfect'. I smiled at them and started playing it. We all said random things during the movie. After a while, I remembered that we had cookies in the oven. I went into the kitchen and got them out. I put them on a plate and went back out.

"Cookies?" I asked, they all scrambled up and each got one. I took one. We continued to watch our movie.

After about two hours, we finished the movie. I looked at the time. It was 11:53. Wow, time sure went by quickly. I looked at them, and they were all tired. I was too. I yawned and took my blanket.

"I'm a little tired," I told them, and they all nodded in agreement. I turned off the lamp and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

It was 10 AM when I woke up. I looked around and saw that they all weren't in their sleeping bags. I got up quietly and went into the kitchen. They were all in there making breakfast.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"We thought you needed a little cheering up," Grace explained, and smiled at me. "Good morning sunshine."

"You guys didn't have to do this all for me," I told them, smiling. "Wait.. I smell bacon."

They all laughed and help up a plate with bacon on it.

"Is that bacon? Yes that's bacon. I want bacon, GIMME BACON!" I shrieked, bouncing around, then calming myself down. "I'm cool, I'm cool."

We all laughed at my bacon needs. What? A girl needs her bacon. Julie handed me a plate filled with scrambled eggs, hashed browns, sausage, and most importantly, BACON! We all sat down at the table and started laughing and chatting about the randomest things in the world. We laughed at the memory of Jerry being beaten up by a little girl for stealing her ice cream cone, and we laughed at the memory of us playing Truth or Dare, and Grace had to go into Abercrombie and Fitch **(I don't own this store) **and ask if they had any extra pads. After breakfast, it was about 10:43, and they decided today should be a girl's day out, shopping, frozen yogurt, and of course, the spa! I really missed hanging out with just the girls, and I almost forgot about Jack.

We all changed out of our pajamas. I changed into a flower print shirt, a white jacket sweater thingie **(I don't know what these are called LOL) **and dark skinny jeans. I **jammed** my feet into my dark red boots and came back out. Grace was wearing a pale yellow dress and a beige colored sweater, along with tan flats. Julie was wearing a white blouse, navy blue skirt, and black flats. Mika looked amazing in her outfit, which was a pale green long shirt, light blue jeans, yellow wedges, and an dark blue army jacket. Seeing her in that jacket reminded me of Jack, but I forced myself to smile and not think about him.

* * *

What we first did was rush into Justice **(I don't own this store) **and be little kids again. This is what we did: We were assigned a person (like, out of each other) and we were picking out horrible Justice clothes for them to wear **(Forgive me, I did this with my friends and it was HILARIOUS!). **I was doing Grace, Grace was doing Julie, Julie was doing Mika, and Mika was doing me. We all rushed around, looking for the most glittery, sparkly, feathery, girly, HORRIBLE clothes for each other. After a few minutes of looking for random clothes, we rushed into the dressing room and put them on. When we came out, we burst out laughing.

I was wearing a huge sequined silver shirt with a purple feather boa, a green floral print shirt, and this hideous animal print beanie. I loved my outfit. What I picked for Grace was a black feathered jacket, a random green scarf I have no idea where I found, a polka dot pink skirt, and this dark blue sequined purse like bag. Julie was wearing a sequined pink skirt, an orange tank top that said I'M A GIRL on it, and a fluffy jacket that was made for Winter. Mika was wearing all sequins, no joke. A gold shirt with a picture of a black heart on it, a sequined silver skirt, and a sequined purple scarf. Her hat was also sequined! It was HILARIOUS! We took pictures of each other and laughed our heads off. We went to change out of our clothes and when we came out of the dressing room, the manager got pissed at us.

"Excuse me girls, but you need to leave," She told us. We nodded and rushed out of the door. Once we were out, we burst out laughing. I swear, that was the most fun I've had in a super long time.

"Oh my god, I'm dying," I said, gasping for air. My stomach was hurting so bad from laughing, and I was wiping away tears. My girls all were too. We took deep breaths to calm ourselves down. Grace then showed us the pics we took.

"This is Kim," She said, and I fell down, laughing my head off again. A few people started to stare at us, but we didn't care. We were having a blast. After a few moments, we decided to go to Starbucks **(I sadly do not own this)**. I ordered Java Chip and put my name as Gavin **(I just thought of this XD)**. Grace ordered Salted Caramel Latte and put her name as Potty John **(Good Luck Charlie Reference)**. Julie ordered Green Tea Frappe and put her name as Florence Nightingale. Mika ordered a Pumpkin Spice Latte and put her name as Paul. We got our drinks and I laughed so hard when I saw what they wrote as my name. They spelled 'Gavin' wrong. They spelled it "Kevin". Huh, must've misheard me. We then went into stores and actually were serious about shopping.

After two hours, I was exhausted. I bought this ADORABLE mustache bracelet, matching with everyone else, and a super cute white cardigan. I also got these light pink flats. We decided to go home, because I was honestly burnt out.

Grace dropped me off at my apartment.

"Thanks again," I smiled. "For an amazing day with y'all!" I gave her a side hug and stepped out of the car. I walked inside and smiled to myself. I opened my phone and was greeted with my lock screen of Jack piggy backing me. I smiled sadly when I saw it. Memories flooded back. I shook my head to myself though. _Jack will be home, and when he is, I'll be the first one to see him. _

And you know what?

I won't be sad this year.

I won't be sad that he's gone

Because being sad won't get me anywhere. Sure, it'd be a little bitter that he's not here, but it just makes his coming home a lot sweeter.

And I can't wait for him to come home.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! OMG I haven't updated in so so so so long and I'm so sorry! I would've updated earlier this weekend but... Friendship problems :'( Long story, I'll save you the rant. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I tried really hard to make it up to you guys! Love you lots xx.**


	8. Guess Who's Home?

**LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it :(((((**

* * *

It's been a year. Jack gets back today. I bit my lip to control myself. This year has been.. hard. But, I managed through it. Sure, I cried a few times at night, knowing that Jack wasn't by my side, and yeah, I was lonely a lot. But no, I managed through it. I smiled to myself as I thought about Jack coming home. I looked in the mirror and thought about myself a year ago. I've definitely changed.

My long blonde hair is now short and reaches barely past my shoulders, but I was still as short as I was before. I've gotten a little tanner as well. I was wearing this super cute blue and pink striped tank top that Grace got me yesterday, white shorts, and lime green ballet flats. I checked the time: 4:42 PM. Jack's plane is supposed to come home at around 8 or so. I bit my lip to keep from dancing and freaking out. The doorbell then rang.

"Hey girl!" Grace greeted me when I opened the door. "I'm coming in."

"Um okay," I said. "What's up?"

"Oh NO!" She shouted when she looked at me. "Your outfit is a total no no."

"You got me this shirt," I told her.

"I know and it's adorable!" She smiled. "But it's not perfect for you to meet Jack."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Alright."

"Let's go to your closet," She said, then grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to my room. "Do you have anything new?"

"We went shopping yesterday," I pointed out, laughing.

"Right," She said, then searched through my closet. She pulled a billion clothes out.

"Ugh, then I have to put all those back," I complained, but she ignored me.

Grace held up a black shirt with neon words that said "Music" and shook her head. She held up a pale blue dress with white polka dots and nodded. She did the same with all my other clothes. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I sat down in a chair and just waited for her to finish going crazy over my clothes.

* * *

After 30 minutes, Grace finished picking which clothes are good, and which aren't. I scoffed at her fashion craziness. She then picked out a pale yellow strapless dress and a white sweater. I shook my head.

"Grace, it's alright," I said softly. "It's not prom or anything."

"Fine, fine," She said, stepping back. "I'll let you pick what to wear. BUT IT HAS TO BE FROM MY PILE CUZ I SPENT HALF AN HOUR ON IT!"

I laughed and nodded. I went over to her pile and looked through it. My eyes immediately went to my Cimorelli poster, and I had an idea. I bit my lip and smiled. I looked through for a plain white tee, then found a billion other accessories.

After about 5 minutes, I was wearing a white t-shirt with a red belt, dark blue scarf, blue jeans, red boots, and this adorable red, white, and blue striped beret. I also had on a red necklace and dark blue charm bracelet. I came out and looked for Grace's approval. She squealed when she saw me and jumped in excitement.

"You look PERF!" She said excitedly. "Where'd you get this idea?"

"Cimorelli," I said happily **(I'm sorry, but right now, I'm OBSESSED with Cimorelli and 'Made in America' :D I ALWAYS ADD MY OBSESSIONS IN MY FANFICTIONS :D) **

"You look amazing!" She squealed again, and engulfed me in a hug. "You have to choose an outfit for me, now!"

* * *

When we all got to the airport, I was really anxious to see him. I kept checking the time, and looking at when his plane lands.

"Is he here yet?" I asked them all.

"Kim, you've been asking that for the past half hour," Jerry told me. "Try to chill a bit."

"Don't tell me what to do," I snapped, and looked around for those beautiful brown eyes I haven't seen for a year.

_"Flight 4281 has now arrived." _

I squealed and started jumping around.

"THAT'S JACK'S FLIGHT!" I shrieked, and gave everyone a hug. "OKAY BE COOL!"

"Well we are," Milton said. "I don't know about you."

I glared at him and he shut up. I looked over and saw millions of people piling out. I looked over at Grace.

"Do you see him?" I shouted over the noise. She shook her head sadly. We waited for another 5 minutes. It felt like hours. Every last person got off the plane, and still no sign of Jack. A tear slipped out of my eye.

"Where is he?" I asked, my voice cracking. "H-he said he'd be back. He promised."

More tears spilled out, and Grace held me for a hug. I looked up and saw Milton, Jerry, and Eddie smiling. I was confused.

"Kim," Grace whispered. "Look behind you."

I turned around slowly, and there he was, still in his army suit, was Jack. I bit my lip and jumped on to him, not daring to let go. He lifted me up in the air and spun me around. Tears spilled out again, but these were happy tears. Jack was home.

He put me down and looked at me happily.

"Hey," He said softly. I finally got to hear his voice after a whole year. I leaned in and kissed him and smiled. I gave him another huge hug.

"I missed you so much," I said, burying my face in his shirt.

"So did I, Kimmy, so did I," He kissed the top of my head. I let go of him, and he gave everyone else a hug. After a while, his arm came back around me, and I smiled.

"You look as beautiful as always," He told me, and kissed my nose. "I've been meaning to tell you something."

"What?" I asked him. He took something out of his pocket. It was a small case. _Was he.. _

He got down on one knee and I gasped. My eyes watered a little more.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, will you-" I cut him off

"YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" I squealed, jumping in his arms again. "I love you Jack."

We went home after that. I couldn't stop smiling the whole way home.

"I have so many stories to tell you," He said, and I laughed. "I never stopped thinking about you."

I kissed him again and listened to his story in the army.

This year had been... interesting.

I mean, yeah, watching Jack leave was bitter and lonely.

But the fact of this just made him coming home a whole lot sweeter. I smiled thinking about him, and snuggled closer to him.

_Jack was home, and I couldn't be happier. _

* * *

**Ouch. Bad ending. Oh well. **

**THIS STORY IS OVER! D:**

**I cried writing part of this chapter hehe. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and you guys have been amazing! :D**

**Thanks for reading, and check out my other stories as well :)**

**Sorry this one's a little short... but whatever :)**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
